Falling For You
by Origami Stars
Summary: While Marcus is on vacation, Jason and Eileen become friends... Or maybe more. Jason x Eileen


While Marcus is on vacation, Jason and Eileen become friends... Or maybe more. JasonxEileen, I own nothing.

Jason Fox sighed as he strolled across the school yard, glasses reflecting the light of the summer sun and hair shifting in a gentle breeze. At the ripe old age of sixteen, Jason was by far one of the most intelligent students at his high school. The school in question, though, had just let out for summer and Jason wanted one last look at his beloved school before he left it for an unbearable three months. His best friend, Marcus Jones, had already left because his family was going on a three week cruise/vacation as soon as school had let out. That meant that he was going to be bored out of his mind until his friend got back.

While he wandered aimlessly, Jason wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and he just so happened to run into someone. Looking down (since he was quite tall), he saw that the person he ran into was none other than Eileen Jacobson, his arch rival. He glared at her, wanting her to go away, yet, secretly, he was just a teeny weeny bit glad she was there. His glare did nothing to effect her. In fact, she just smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Jason. Fancy running into you here, three hours after schools' closed."

"Jacobson. I just wanted to say goodbye to the place."

"Why? You'll be here in three months. Besides, don't you like summer vacation? No homework, no tests, plus, we can hang out more!"

"You just answered your own question. I LIKE homework, tests, and not hanging out with you. Why are you here anyway?"

"I had to grab my notebook. I left it here somewhere on campus, but I can't find it. Will you help me look?" Jason shrugged.

"Whatever. Not like I have anything better to do."

"Thanks." The two searched and searched until Jason spotted something purple under the shade of a tree. Waving Eileen over, he wordlessly pointed to the purple thing. The girl's eyes lit up and she walked over to the tree with Jason trailing after her.

"Is that your notebook?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you for finding it." Eileen nodded, picking up the book.

"Eh." Jason shrugged. He turn away just enough so she wouldn't see the faint blush that adorned his pale cheeks.

"Hey, have you seen that new ice cream parlor down the road?"

"I've seen it, but haven't tried it. Is it any good?"

"I don't know. I haven't gone there either. Want to try it with me?"

"Oh, would you look at the time, I really must be going!"

"I thought you didn't have anything to do."

"I have important stuff to do at home- that I... just remembered! Very important stuff. In fact, I should go right now. See you later!"

o0O0o

"Thank you for letting me come over, Mrs. Fox."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I assume you want to talk with Jason?"

"Uh, yeah. I got a new video game a few days ago and I'm ready to whoop his butt." Mrs. Fox chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll get him for you. Jason! Jason, you have a visitor!" after a few minutes of silence, Mrs. Fox sighed, "Hang on Eileen. JASON!" Silence. "Where is that boy?" she motioned for Eileen to follow her as she got up from her chair. She made her way up the stairs and pushed open the door to her son's room. The blinds were closed, making it rather dark in there. Peeking in, she saw why and snickered. She pointed in the room, showing Eileen what was so funny. There was Jason, in all his glory, snoring lightly with his limbs thrown haphazardly across his bed while wearing nothing but his plaid boxers. Eileen snickered and whispered,

"At school he told me he had important stuff to do. I guess this is it!" both women burst out laughing at the situation. The laughter awoke Jason, who bolted upright out of bed, startled. Looking around, he saw the women in his doorway.

"Aaaaaaggggggg!" he cried, "Get out!" the women broke out with laughter anew, but complied with Jason's wishes and went back to the dining room. After he made himself presentable, Jason made his way down stairs and to where his mother and Eileen were sitting. "Now, what is it that you want Eileen?"

"Oh, it's just that I happen to have a copy of the greatest video game ever made." she held up the game and Jason's eyebrows rose.

"How did you get that game? It hasn't even been released yet!"

"It pays to have connections. Now, do you want to play this game or are you afraid that I'll beat you? Again." Jason cocked his head.

"You're on, Jacobson."

o0O0o

"Um, Jason? You're suppose to look at the screen, not your hands."

"No. I don't want to see you win again. I was so close. SO close. I don't want to play anymore."

"Oh, come on. You're getting the hang of it. How about this: if you win this next round, I'll leave- WITHOUT the game and acknowledge that you are the Master of All Video Games. If I win, you have to buy me ice cream at that new ice cream parlor. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Jason thought about the terms. On the one hand, if he won, it meant that he got to keep the game. On the other hand, he didn't want Eileen to leave- she was a very worthy opponent and- dare he say it? She was fun to be around. But that didn't mean that he wanted to buy her ice cream.

"I accept your terms. Bring it on, Jacobson."

o0O0o

"You did say bring it on." Eileen defended as she licked her vanilla cone. Jason grumbled as he dug into his chocolate ice cream. Not only did Eileen kick his butt, he had to buy her ice cream, AND she had wanted to sit at the smallest booth in the parlor. He was getting flashbacks from fifth grade when her foot bumped against his. Again. Yet, strangely enough, Jason didn't seem to mind. In fact, he even bumped her foot on purpose once or twice. After they finished their ice cream, they left the parlor and puttered around town before they both went to their homes.

o0O0o

Jason and Eileen hung out more after that. Usually, they would play video games (which Eileen would dominate) or chess (which Jason would dominate). Other times, they would go to the little ice cream parlor and sit at their booth.

Sometimes, if they were bored, they would read under a tree in a nearby park or just hang out or read in Jason's old tree house. During these times they wouldn't talk much, they just sat together and enjoyed each others company. Jason and Eileen even found themselves taking hold of each others hands to show the other something. Sometimes while reading she would lean closer to him, barely touching him, but as if letting him know that she was there and inviting him to do something about it. Usually he would shift ever-so-slightly and 'accidentally' bump her with his body. That was when she would relax and let her head drop to his shoulder. And he let her. Probably because it seemed to make her happy, and frankly, it made him happy too. He had fallen for her.


End file.
